Only By The Night
by littlestar1988
Summary: I'm hungry to keep you close. I want to find the words that would describe just how much I can resist you, but in the end there are none, because the truth is, when you're not here...nothing is. Romance/Drama, maybe even some angst. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

ONLY BY THE NIGHT

**Yes, two posts in one day! Imagine that! Lol.**

**This is one of those stories that just couldn't get out of my head, but never had the time to write it down. So now, I finally am.**

**And no, this will not be one of those Carlisle/Bella stories. I write E/B stories only!**

**The movie Welcome to the Riley's gave me the inspiration to write it. **

**Hope you'll like it.**

**As usual, Stephenie own Twilight and all her characters. All the usual mistakes are mine.**

Carlisle

As I was getting out of the gas station, I couldn't not recognize the girl that was standing all alone on the other side of the road. At first I thought she was probably lost, until I took another good look at whatever she was wearing. I couldn't see quite well, but it looked like she was wearing those clothes for only one purpose; to attract attention. The wind suddenly picked up and I knew with thin clothes like that, she couldn't have been doing this out of pleasure, or just something she wanted, she enjoyed. She was doing this because it was the only thing she could do to survive. So she wouldn't starve to death. Just then did I see a car approaching. I quickly got in the car, not really knowing what my plans were, but only knowing that I didn't want her to get in that car with a stranger.

_And what are you? Her uncle?_

I ignored the thought.

Just as I made a turn, I saw she was still standing there, the car quickly speeding away. She made a disgusted face, holding her thin jacket tightly between her chest.

I sighed out of relief when I saw she was still there. And just when I rolled down the window, stopping my car right next to her did I finally see how young she was. She didn't look a day older than 16.

She leaned on to the car, giving me a smile.

As I took a good look at her, I could see the similarities—how they both shared the same hair color—dark brown— the same eye color, the color of warm chocolate, the same shape of the nose,(if you don't include the little bump) lips—and yet as they looked similar, they were both different in so many ways—and this girl, she looked anything but sweet or innocent. Her posture was rigid- and not just because she was freezing, because it was obvious she had no one in her life to take care of her. She was an island. The current look in her eyes wasn't warm, but distant and cold. Even her smile was cold. Fake.

"Well, hello there handsome. Wanna have some fun?"

I didn't know what to say. What to do? Why was I even here, in the first place?

_You know exactly why you're here._

Her smile shrank a little. "Well? What's it gonna be? I don't have all night here, you know?"

So I said the only thing that was left to do. "Get in."

**So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me. Don't be shy. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**As usual, Stephenie owns Twilight, but you know that already, don't ya?**

**Mistakes-mine.**

Chapter 2

"Wow. Very nice."

"Thanks, " I muttered, closing the door behind me. The motel room didn't look like anything special, but by the way she was observing it, possibly even admiring-from her point of view- it probably looked like a five star hotel instead of just two.

"Okay, let's get down to business. Before we start, there are some rules. First, I don't do threesomes. Or foursomes. Second, I don't do anal. Never have, never will. And third, any kind of BDSM bullshit is off the limits. That means; no spanking, no peeing on me, no tying of any kind and etc. Got it?"

I said nothing, so she must have assumed that I was agreeing, because the next thing that happened was her taking her clothes off-or whatever poor excuse you could possibly use to actually _call them_ clothes.

I quickly ran to her, covering her with the first thing I got my hands on.

"Stop!Please! This is not why I brought you here."

She gave a smirk. "What's wrong Daddy D? Something bugging you?"

I frowned, hating the nickname. "Well, for starters, you could stop calling me that, whatever it means."

She opened her mouth to explain, but I cut her off.

"Look, if you don't mind, I'd like you to get dressed. Then, I'll need you to sit down, and listen carefully. Okay?"

After a reluctant moment, she nodded, sitting right next to me on the bed, thankfully clothed.

"Now, it is very important for you to know that I didn't bring you here for sex."

"Then what-"

"I'll pay you, don't worry. Is 200$ enough for the night?"

Her eyes widened, but nodded once, her body still. As if she was waiting for something... something bad to come.

"I, uh usually charge only 50 bucks, but if you want, I...I can do something else. You want me to talk dirty to you so you can get yourself off?"

Her hand was moving slowly toward my leg, going upward, ready to take me in her hand. I quickly stopped her.

"No, but I do have some rules of my own."

She pulled her hand from my leg, smirking knowingly.

"Of course you do Daddy D."

"I told you to stop calling me that. It's Carlisle. Call me Carlisle."

"Whatever you want _Carlisle_." She pronounced my name by making a little purr, trying to sound sexy.

I'm sure it would have worked on others, but to me, it didn't do a thing. All I could is look at her, still making all kinds of comparisons between this girl and _her._

"Now, I know this will sound weird, and probably even crazy, but I want you to come tomorrow with me, and live in my house, for a year. Meet my family.

She frowned. "Look, I already told you, I don't do threesomes-"

"And I told you this has nothing to do with sex."

"So, why would you even want me to go with you?"

"Because...well...I..."

_Crap. How to explain this?_

"I knew it! You're doing this shit only because you feel sorry for me. Listen here _buddy_. I don't need anybody's help! I know very well how to take care of myself. I've been doing that shit since I was 12. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go. That is, unless your wishes had changed, _Carlisle."_

This time, the pronunciation of my name came out sounding like a hiss. She was pissed.

"I'll give you 500 000 dollars," I blurted as she was opening the door, her hand still on the doorknob.

"You'll...what?" she asked, surprise clearly written on her face as she looked me in the eyes.

It was obvious I've caught her off guard.

"If you go tomorrow with me, I'll pay you, for a whole year."

"Wait, so you'll pay me all that money just to stay at your house for a whole year?"

I nodded.

"So..." she finally spoke, "what exactly would I have to do...if, you know, I decide to say yes?"

"Nothing you don't want to. Well...except one thing."

Again with the knowing smirk. "Let me guess. You want me to stop whoring around, and within that year, pretend to be your sweet, innocent, little daughter."

I shook my head. "No. No pretending. Listen...I know all of this sounds crazy-"

I suddenly started laughing at myself for no apparent reason, rubbing my tired face. "-hell, maybe even _I am_ crazy for suggesting this to you. To be honest, I don't even know why I'm doing this..."

_Yes, you do._

"I just..." Another heavy sigh.

Silence.

"I'll do it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephenie owns Twilight.  
**

**Mistakes-mine.**

Chapter 3

"So, tell me the 411," she asked, as I was driving down the road.

"The what?"

She sighed. "Information Daddy D. If I'm going to live with you, I need to know important stuff about your fam."

"I already told you not to call me that. It's Carlisle."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

As annoyed as I was, I smiled just a bit at her tone. "You know, you remind me a bit of my son Edward. You both have similar characters. Boy, that's gonna be fun to watch."

"Great," she muttered sarcastically. "I really look forward to have another male in the house who I can fuck around with."

Seeing the shocked look on my face she once again rolled her eyes. "You know I didn't mean that literally."

I nodded. "Yeah. Although I shouldn't be surprised. He does have a bit of a...reputation."

She grinned. "Don't tell me you have a bad boy living under your roof?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, he got that from his father. "

"From you?"She asked, chuckling. "I just can't imagine you being a bad boy. Now, I'm really starting to look forward to meeting your family. What about your wife? You do have one, right?"

"Yes. Her name is Esme."

"So...how did you two meet?"

"She moved into my building, and needed some help with moving her furniture. Thankfully, I was there at the right time, and the right moment. And the rest, is as they say, is history."

She gave a fake snore, suddenly lifting her head,rubbing her eyes before saying,"Damn,I hope I wasn't snoring, because that was one helluva boring story."

I smiled. The girl's got some humor, that's for sure. "Sorry it wasn't after your own appetite."

Few moments later, I suddenly realized I never once asked her about her name.

"Hey,I just now realized that I never once asked what your name is."

"It's Jennifer," she answered quickly. A bit too quickly.

"You know, you're not the only one who can tell when someone is lying. Now truth, please."

"Fine. It's...Izz."

"That's not a name."

"It is...that's my name."

"It's a nickname.I need the whole name. I'm not asking for much, am I?"

She bit her lip, but answered. "No."

"You can trust me." I vowed.

"Isabella," she finally whispered. "I'm Isabella."

I smiled. "That's a nice name."

"No, it's not," she said, her good mood gone entirely, turning her head away from me.

"Well," I said softly," I like it."

* * *

"So...here we are."

We both quickly got out of the garage, closing its doors, before walking closer to the house.

A light was on, and I knew for sure that at least Esme was home.

"I know this is a weird request, but can you stay here for a moment or two before..."

A mocking smirk."Before you tell your wife you've brought me here?"

"Yes."

"Go," is the only thing she said.

* * *

BPOV

What the hell was I thinking when I said yes to Carlisle? Or, right, I _wasn't_ thinking! The only thing why I said yes was because of the money. I mean _500 000 dollars_. I could do a lot of shit with it. Buy myself a small place of my own, finally be able to finish high school, maybe even enroll myself in college. All of that sounded pretty fucking great in my head then. But now, all I wanted to do is leave. Run away. The wind picked up and as much as I told him I'll stay outside, I was fucking freezing my ass off. I couldn't stay here anymore, so I slowly opened the door. The first thing I heard was yelling. It was obvious his wife was not too happy that he brought some stranger home. And let's be real, who would?

Just as I was approaching what looked like the living room, the yelling increased.

"Carlisle, what the hell were you _thinking_?!Picking up a complete stranger from the street and bringing her here without knowing _anything_ about her! Not even her last name? If her parents are even alive?! I know more than anyone that you just tried to help, but only having another girl in the house, no matter how much she reminds you of her, you know she's not nor will ever be...OH! Hello there. I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife. And you are?"

By the look on her blushing face, it was obvious she was embarrassed that I caught her trashing about me.

I shook her hand, taking a deep brave breath."Isabella, but you can call me Bella. It's okay. You don't have to be polite to me. I know what you're thinking, and you're right. Your husband had no right to bring a complete stranger into your house. For all you know, I could be just another thief, or a killer."

"Oh, Bella...Bella is it?"

I nodded.

"I don't think that about you at all. I'm sure you're a great girl..."

_Right. I don't know who she was trying to convince here, but it sure wasn't me._

"...it's just my husband here sometimes doesn't think before he reacts, and many times cares a bit more than he should. There is some lasagna on the kitchen table if you're hungry. Help yourself. We'll be right there, we just have to have a little talk before..."

"Too late,"Carlisle muttered, as the sound of doors closing was heard, sound of footsteps getting closer and louder.

"I'm hungry as shit. What's for dinner?"

He stopped right in front of us, looking right at me with a deep frown on his face.

He looked tall, with a short brown messy hair, a few streaks looking like copper, which, I assumed is something that was all natural, and had nothing to do with any chemical products. Something that he got from his mother, but had the same eye color as Carlisle. Unlike Esme, who had brown eyes, just like me.

Looking at him, I could now see why Carlisle had said that he had a reputation. He was attractive, I guess, if you don't include the current pissed look he had on his face.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Edward. Language." Carlisle warned.

"Sorry. What I meant is: Who the hell are you?"

Carlisle sighed but said nothing.

I gave him my fake, polite smile before saying, "I'm Bella, nice to meet you_ Assward_."

Both Esme and Carlisle tried to hide their smile by coughing, but did a poor job of disguising it.

"You were right Carlisle, this will be fun." Esme answered.

"It's _Ed_ward, not Assward," he hissed, before running upstairs to what I assumed was his room and closed the door with a loud thud.

**You finally got to meet Edward. So, what do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just wanted to say something: when it comes to describing particular things, like the look of their house, I suck at that crap, and since I was hurrying a bit too much to update the last chapter, I focused more on the characters than what I thought their house should look. What you need to know is since Cullen's are rich, you can assume the house is freaking huge, and posses all kinds of crap a normal house should have, only more expensive. So, it's up to your imagination to see it as you want.**

**Mistakes-mine.**

**Stephenie owns Twilight.  
**

Chapter 4

"What's the matter Edward? Something bothering you?" Tanya asked, placing tiny kisses on my neck, thinking it's somehow sexy. It wasn't. Actually; it was downright annoying, but I didn't say a thing.

"It's just this girl that's staying with us. She had the nerve to actually act arrogant around me yesterday, having a response to everything. She even had the nerve to call me an ass, right to my face... in front of my fucking parents! Who the fuck does she think she is?!"

"Aww, poor baby," she purred, her lips moving toward my ear. "I think I know what will cheer you up. How 'bout we meet in janitor's closet in 2 minutes? You know just how talented my mouth is. I'll make you forget all about it."

I yanked her away from me.

As much as the bitch was right, and she did have one talented mouth, she was also one of the clingiest girl I've ever had the misfortune to meet.

"Tanya,as much as my dick really likes your mouth, there is no way possible I'll be able to skip another class any time soon. Unless I want to get expelled."

Bitch actually pouted at my rejection, but after a moment smiled, trying to look sexy. I had to grit my teeth, hard, so not to throw up from being too close to her, and her cheep, sickly sweet perfume she wore daily.

"Okay sexy. You got my number. Call me." And with a wink, she walked away.

"Fucking finally," I muttered, and for the first time ever in my life, I was actually feeling _glad_ that the damn bell ranged.

* * *

BPOV

I woke up in my new, or maybe I should say "borrowed" room. It was obvious it once belonged to a girl since the whole room was covered in fucking pink; from walls, to the closet-hell, even the sheets were disgustingly pink.

The color looked too bright for my sleepy eyes, so I slowly, lazily got out of bed, quickly escaping to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth( yes, even the freaking toothbrush was fucking pink!), I knew my yesterday attire wasn't something I could parade around the house, so with hesitance, I opened the closet to see bunch of clothes folded very neatly-almost if they haven't been touched or worn for years. Not to mention how they all looked pretty damn expensive. I knew I shouldn't have been doing this, so without much touching, I tried to look for any kind of clothes that would fit me, and yet be something causal.

Finally, I found something decent enough, and slowly but patiently pulled it out.

So, with the same uncertainty,a few minutes later, I finally walked downstairs to the kitchen.

But on my way, I heard Esme silently talking on the phone, whispering, as if she was afraid she would once again be caught in something she wouldn't be too proud to talk about.

"I know Carlisle, and you're right about her, she does seem like a nice kid, but you know she can't stay here for long. This is not her home, no matter how much she reminds you of...I..._Carlisle_, I know. She'll stay here for now, yes, but...Oh. Okay. Yes, we'll talk when you come home. Okay. Bye."

After she hanged up, I waited a few moments before coming to the kitchen, not wanting her to know I've been eavesdropping all along.

Esme immediately recognized me, her lips moving into a smile, only to quickly fade moments after she saw the clothes I picked up for myself.

I suddenly felt embarrassed and awkward.

"I...I didn't have anything else to wear, and..."

She tried to smile, but quickly turned her back on me, as if she was suddenly hiding. "It's okay dear. Actually, it suits you quite well. You look...nice. Now come on, eat your breakfast, we have some shopping to do."

_Shopping?_

* * *

Most of the stuff Esme suggested for me to try on was a bit too girly. Skirts, dresses, fancy tops...none of that was for me, but I still felt bad, knowing she was trying to make an effort. In the end we left the shopping center with a few new jeans, some shirts and a skirt I knew I wouldn't wear any time soon.

We both came home four hours later, exhausted. Thankfully Assward wasn't here yet, only Carlisle. In spite of knowing he didn't like the nickname I gave him, as soon as it came out of my mouth, the face expression he made amused me. Made me chuckle.

After getting a call from the hospital, he quickly gave Esme a kiss on the cheek, saying he won't be long. Esme tried to look like it didn't bother her, but it was obvious she didn't like the fact that he was spending more time at work than with his family.

I offered my assistance to help her with dinner. She gratefully accepted.

A few silent moments passed as I pealed the potatoes.

"So..." I started, "...for how long have you and Daddy D been married?"

"Me and Carlisle? Fifteen years next week."

I nodded. "That's a long time."

She agreed. "It sure is."

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why...why are you calling Carlisle Daddy D? What does it even mean?"

I smirked, then bit my lip, worrying that if I do tell her, she might get my joke the wrong way.

She gave me a soft reassuring smile. "Well...I just like teasing him. I think it's funny just how much he gets upset. How easy it is to get him all riled up."

"But what does it mean?" she asked once again.

"Well...Do you know what DILF means?"

She furrowed her brows. "I think I have heard that before."

"Well, think about what it means. I think you'll get the jest of it."

I could almost hear the wheels in her brain turning, as she finally got it.

For a moment, I thought that she would maybe be insulted, or maybe even started yelling at me for giving her husband such an inappropriate name, but god bless her, she just started laughing.

* * *

After we filled out bellies, the dishes were put in the dishwasher and even if it was 9:30 p.m. there were still no one but us. I wondered then just how much Esme must have been lonely.

"Esme," I called, as we sat on the sofa, ready to watch some TV.

"Yes dear?"

"Did you ever feel like, well..."

But my question was caught off by the loud sound of doors.

It was Assward. He passed right through us, intent on going straight to his room.

"Edward?" Esme called calmly.

"What?!" He yelled, taking a few steps backward to the living room, taking a quick look at Esme, only to suddenly,quickly, without warning found himself staring right at me- or should I say _glaring-_ at me with such passion like I just killed off his puppy, or god knows what.

"You have some leftovers in the oven if you want to eat."

"I'm not hungry," was all he said before quickly storming off.

"What's with him?" I asked, meaning it more as a rhetorical question, but Esme still answered.

Sighing she said, "Except his usual nasty behavior? Nothing. He's been behaving like this ever since..."

"Since..." I continued, my voice soft, waiting for an answer.

She didn't give one. Not right away anyway.

"Well...I know you've realized that the room you sleep in once belonged to someone..."

I just nodded, still waiting patiently.

"It...it was my daughter's room."

I nodded, waiting for her to continue, but this time she didn't.

My brain kept thinking about the word "was." Did something happen to her?

"So...is she...?"I asked reluctantly, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"She's no longer with us," she whispered, and it's almost as I could detect a small quiver on the last word.

"I'm sorry," I spoke sympathetically.

"Thank you dear," she spoke softly, tapping me on the shoulder before quickly getting up, getting ready for sleep.

I stayed a bit longer until my eyes couldn't be kept open anymore.

* * *

I was woken up by a loud sound of yelling. Or singing. Whatever. I took a look at the clock to see that it was 3 in the morning.

I tried to get some sleep, but the stupid music was way too fucking loud. And by 3:45, I was pissed, and cranky. Not even giving a shit what I looked like, I walked a few steps to Assward's room and pounded on that door like my life depended on it.

Instantly opening it, I saw Assward's pissed look, watching me from top to bottom, his eyes stopping to check out my tits before finally looking at my face.

I rolled my eyes inwardly. _Men._

"What the fuck do _you_ want?" he growled.

"Do you know what times it is,you asshole? It's four in the fucking morning."

"Aww...am I disturbing your highness from a good night sleep?"he asked mockingly.

"Fuck you asshole! At least you could have some respect for your parents, if nothing else."

"With you? No thanks, I wouldn't touch you even if my life depended on it. As for my folks, they both got paged and had to get to hospital."

"Oh. Still, that's not an excuse. People need their sleep, as I'm sure your ugly face does as well."

He snorted. "Like I give a shit about other people."

"Of course you don't. Except your own ugly ass."

"Shut up. You don't know shit about me."

"Whatever. You men are all the same... Hey asshole, focus! Stop staring at my tits, and keep your eyes up here. You are all so predictable,you know that? Addicted of getting your dicks wet, not even capable of having a simple conversation with a girl without thinking of getting pussy, and not caring what it takes for you to get it. _Pathetic_."

He was outraged, red in his face like a freaking tomato, not having a retort to my outburst. I grinned, victorious in my win.

"You...I...You...Fuck you!"

And with that, he slammed the door right in my face.

**Damn, they really can't stand each other, can they? Lol.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stephenie owns Twilight.  
**

**Mistakes-mine.**

**This chapter is Epov only.**

Chapter 5

I was here again. In the same place that seemed to have no beginning and no end. No light. Only endless dark. No memories. Only that weird feeling in my stomach,nervousness mixed with fear. Like there is someone I need to find. To see. Apologize. Beg for forgiveness. I kept on walking and walking for what seemed like hours, my legs carrying me forward, pushing my body, despite the exhaustion. Just as I was about to give up, suddenly, out of nowhere, there she was, standing beside me. My face stretched into a smile, my body filled with pride and happiness. She's here. I found her.**  
**

She was smiling too, but not looking at me. My eyes followed her to where she was looking, hearing her suddenly make a small chuckle, finding this entirely amusing. It was no wonder. What I had on myself was currently only my boxer briefs. But not just any kind. The one with sponge Bob square pants.

_What the fuck? I don't even like that cartoon._

"Did you do that?" I asked, as she was giggling now, trying to rein it in, her hand over her mouth, but not really succeeding.

She just shook her head, still laughing.

I joined in, grinning like a schmuck. Melancholic. Missing her smile, the clear sound of happiness, the sound of her chuckles soothing and even musical.

Suddenly, her smile was gone, her face expression transformed from seriousness to an actual pain, eyes filled with fear and maybe even... disappointment?

"Why?" was all she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why?" she asked once again, her voice sounding more painful.

I didn't know what to say. I could have said that I don't understand what she wanted me to say. Don't understand the question, stalling just a bit more so I could keep her here. With me. Tell her how much I've missed her. Even if she did know how to be a pain in the ass.

Seeing, or probably sensing I won't answer her question, step by tiny step, she started to walk away backwards, blending into one with the dark.

"Wait!" I yelled. Begged her to come back. Apologized to her a thousand times for disappointing her, even tonight.

But she was gone.

"No! No! Come back! I need you. I... I..."

Suddenly I felt someone's hand on me, calling my name. Shaking me from my dream.

I opened my eyes to see my mom, hovering over me, her eyes patient but worried.

"You okay Edward? You were yelling and..."

"I'm fine." I cut her off quickly, turning my head away from her so she wouldn't see the tears I wiped away from my cheeks.

It was still dark, the door of my room opened just enough for the light of the hallway to pass through.

"Son...I...do you want-"

"I said I was fine! Now, why the hell did you wake me up?"

She sighed, not approving of my tone, but decided to let it go. " Listen, I got paged from the hospital, and I have to go. Sorry I woke you up, but wanted to tell you in case you panic and start looking for me."

Her hand went towards me, trying to soothe me by lightly scratching my hair. It did feel good but I didn't want to tell her that, instead focusing on my anger.

"I'm a big boy. Believe it or not, I can take care of myself."

A sigh. "I didn't say you weren't. You know, I don't like it when you turn my own words against me. Why do you always defy me and your father? We just want..."

I removed the same hand that was soothing me, maybe even a bit too hard before I said,"Go to work mom. At least you could actually be helpful there."

As soon as I said that, I could feel her body freeze, surprised at my harsh words. Her eyes were suddenly filled with pain and...wait, was she crying?

I cursed silently, trying to apologize, knowing that as much as I was an asshole, and blurt out all kinds of hurtful shit, this was too cruel, even for my standards.

Without a sound she turned around and closed my door, leaving me feeling like shit.

Great, just another person I've hurt.

_Good job asshole!_

My conscious wouldn't leave me alone, fucking voices in my head wouldn't shut up. They just kept whispering fucking awful things in my ear. Feeding my insecurity.

I just couldn't take it anymore. Getting up from the bed, I've put the first CD I could find, turning up the noise as much as I could.

I opened my drawer, the one that I hid my stash of mary jane and started rolling it.

I started using marijuana about two years ago. It didn't remove or ease the guilt, or even the constant pain I felt daily, but it did make me numb. And for now, that's all I needed. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Just as I was ready to roll another one, the sudden pounding of fists on my door distracted me. I was sure that if I didn't open the door soon, it would not have the chance to survive.

Opening the door, checking this fuck hot chick that was currently only wearing a long sleeve blue shirt that seemed long, but barely covered her ass. Damn, she had some pretty spectacular legs that went on and on. Her arms were crossed over her chest, succeeding on only pushing her bra-less breasts for me to see better, her nipples hard, peeking through the said shirt. Seconds after finally taking a look at her face did I finally realize who she is.

The same bitch who daddy dearest brought home so he could replace _her._

I had a little "chat" with him, and the bastard wouldn't even say who she is or even why he brought her here. Using the "My house, my rules" bullshit he always does.

Well, daddy dearest,as soon as I turn eighteen, I'm leaving this house forever.

Two of us bicker, loud and arrogant, not giving shit what she thinks. She is just a poor replacement, someone who was brought here to make us forget about the tragedy that happened over two years ago. Mom and dad may have forgotten, but I never will. And I'll never give this bitch a chance, no matter how _fuckable_ she is.

I say a lot of shit to her, but she just keeps throwing my words at me, word by word. Arrogantly. Spitefully. Makes me something I haven't been in a while.

She renders me _speechless_.

Pissed with her, myself, with the whole fucking world, I shut the door right in her face.

* * *

For the past few days, I've been trying to avoid, well...everyone, but especially her. Bella. What kind of a name is that anyway?

_Like yours is any better._

_Shut the fuck up!_

Of course, as much as I have to see her at the occasional gatherings, like lunch etc, I still do a good job of hiding.

Of course, none of that is on my mind as I try to finish this stupid fucking homework I got. Fuck, why does this have to be so difficult? I mean, why in the hell do we have to even know this shit? Stupid fucking algebra!

As I try to make sense of this for the 10th time, I hear a knock on my door.

I open it to see none other than Bella.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Can you keep your annoying voice down, please? Other people exist in this house, you know?"

"Well, well, well, look who is all of a sudden polite. How about this, I'll keep it down when the hell freezes over. How's that?"

"You know, you're not the only one who has the right to live here. I have my own rights too."

"Like hell you do!"

Just as she was about to say something else, we both heard the front door closing, mom calling us to eat.

Apparently Esme was too tired to cook today, so instead, she brought us some pizza.

Thankfully, nobody said anything as we sat in the kitchen, eating this delicious fucking pepperoni pizza.

"Edward, anything new in school?" mom suddenly asked.

"No. Everything's fine," I mumbled.

"Did you do your homework?"

I rolled my eyes. "God mom, I'm not ten."

"I know. Can't I just ask?"

"I'm working on it," I mumbled, taking another bite of my pizza.

"Do you need any help? I know that you don't get algebra but..."

"Fuck mom, just leave me alone. I'll figure it on my own, okay?"

"Language Edward. We've discussed this."

I roll my eyes.

"Algebra?" BTB suddenly asks, sounding surprised.

I open my mouth, but Esme is faster.

"Yes, he's never been good at it. If he doesn't get at least a C tomorrow on his test, he's gonna fail."

BTB frowns suddenly. "He's failing algebra? But that shi...subject isn't even that difficult."

"Hello, guys,I'm right fucking here, sitting right _in front_ of you. "

"Edward," Esme warns once again.

"Whatever," I say, rolling my eyes for the 5th time today.

"So, Bella, can you help him? Please. "

She is reluctant, but eventually gives in, and Esme is smiling so much that she suddenly gets up and hugs her.

BTB (Bella the bitch) accepts the hug, but is not all that comfortable giving one. It almost seems like there is melancholy and pain in her eyes, but of course I can't be sure because as soon as shows it, it quickly disappears.

* * *

A knock on the door.

I sigh frustratingly, knowing exactly who it is.

"Hey," she says nonchalantly.

"Hey." My voice is flat.

"Well, can I come in or what?"

"Listen, you don't have to do this, I'll figure this out by myself. Just turn around and we'll say that you tried and..."

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this because I promised to your mom I'll try. Now, step away."

"Who says you even know what shit I do..."

She ignores me and shoves me as strong as she can before she's in.

She quickly looks at the stuff I've been working on this whole day, and suddenly snorts.

I turn around to look at her, only to see her smiling at me mockingly.

"How can you not know this shit? It's easy."

"Hey," my voice instantly defensive, "nothing about algebra is fucking easy."

"Sit down," is all she says.

And as she is observing my homework, I'm observing her.

I'm observing her face. Aside from her character, and attitude, her face looks quite proportionate. Nice. Her skin flawless. The only thing that is out of place is her nose. It looks like it's been broken, the bone healing in the wrong direction.

There were also these little things; like biting her lower lip when there was a problem she couldn't understand. Taking her time slowly, nodding when there is something she understood, writing it down and last but not the least, the grin she shows when she knows she's gotten it correctly.

Besides lips biting, there is also thumb or pen chewing.

I want to yell at her, and explain in the most disgusting ways how many germs are on that pen, but for some reason, my eyes can't be removed from her lips. Her delicious, fuckable mouth. I could just imagine how that mouth would look good while sucking me off. Jesus.

_Fuck Cullen, focus! You hate her!  
_

"You get it?"

I shake my head,trying to focus. "What?"

"Do you get it? Understand? Capiche?"

"Yeah. Whatever."

Raised eyebrow. "Really? Solve this one then."

I take the notebook and slowly start to write it down. I try to solve it, I do, but it's no use.

"You haven't been paying attention,"she scolds.

"I have." _Just not on the algebra._

She shakes her head, whispering under her breath something that sounds like "so fucking stubborn."

She explains it to me a few more times. By this point I'm so fucking frustrated because I still don't fucking get it.

At the moment, she is acting the opposite of me. Patient, and calm.

After she tells me to stop daydreaming and focus on the work, I actually start to understand some stuff.

And by 11.30 I can actually understand almost every single shit she is talking about.

With a yawn and an actual smile, she wishes me good luck and goes to her room.

I stay awake for a little while then, my own thoughts running wild. Minutes later, my eyes close.

That was the first time I've dreamed about fucking Bella.

**I hope you liked Epov. Thanks for reading. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stephenie owns Twilight and her characters. I'm just using their names because I'm too lazy to make up my own. No copyright infringement intended.  
**

**Also thanks anyone for reading and reviewing. Sorry if I don't reply to your reviews but know that I read all of them with a smile on my face.**

**Mistakes-mine.**

Chapter 6

Esme

If anyone had told me 17 years ago that I will marry Carlisle Cullen, I would openly laugh at him. Of course, I never could understand why of all those females that were attracted to him, I was the one he chose. Nonetheless, I was happy to have him by my side. Yes, his looks and his bad boy act was what drew me to him, at first, and as we got to know each other, I could see that so called "bad boy act" was actually a disguise. He was a handsome, attractive, kind, and yes, very much hung in the male region, which wasn't a bad thing- on the contrary, but then again the most important thing to me was how he treated me, like I was the last drop in the dessert. His queen, his beloved. His one and only. Of course, the part about him giving me multiple orgasms a day didn't hurt either. Both of us were insatiable. Within the year we moved in together, and less than a year we were engaged.

All those years of happiness were just fading memories now, it seems. The death of my beloved daughter crushed us all, making us deal with the loss in our own way. Pushing the pain away, and in the process of all those months, pushing each other away. Carlisle and I both focused more on our work, and my poor, dear, son was becoming a real rebel. He started to ditch school and becoming more comfortable with cursing, and drinking. He tried to hide the hurt he was carrying daily, every day getting better at pretending, but one long look at his green, jaded eyes, it was obvious he still blamed himself for her death, for not helping her, not saying goodbye one last time. Pain of wanting to help him but not being able to made my heart ache, and bleed. I pulled my head out of my ass, and tried focusing more on my family and less on work. On Carlisle. Edward. Trying to talk to them. Warm myself back into their hearts. It didn't help, they just kept pushing me away. It hurt, but I pushed it all back, trying to put on a smile, to show how much it didn't hurt me, but it was obvious I was never good at acting. Between Edward never being home, doing god knows what with his friends,and Carlisle constantly working, spending more time at the hospital than at home, I was all alone.

I honestly couldn't remember the last time when I wasn't crying myself to sleep.

Then, one day, Carlisle brought Bella.

Yes, I was confused and angry for him bringing her here. A stranger that looked so much like her, in age and looks. But it was obvious why he brought her here. He was trying to replace her with Bella, like she never existed, and I couldn't allow it. With a quiet whisper, he explained how at the time, the first time he saw her something strange and strong pulled at him to save her, to move her off the streets, the crippling need to watch over her. I understood that, the need to help, knowing how big his heart was, but also knowing that beside her name, we knew nothing about her. If she even had parents. If so, where were they? Are they still alive or did she escape from them? He begged me to help her, and seeing in his eyes how for some reason this meant so much to him, how much he needed my support and my help, all my defenses and common sense went away. For the first time in two years, he showed me just how much he needed me. My heart smiled, thinking how from today, things will get better. But they didn't. Even if spending my time with Bella- getting to know her and seeing just how nice of a kid she really is- had made my loneliness slowly disappear, I still hurt, ached for Carlisle's touch.

But today would be different, I could feel it. Today, I will get out of bed with a real smile on my face and spend my time with Bella, hoping to know a bit more about her life, and when the night comes, I will wear the most beautiful dress, wear my favorite earrings that Carlisle got me for our 5th anniversary, and with a grin on my face, wait for his return, giddy to find out what kind of surprise he had for tonight. He promised he would try harder, and I believed him. He will be here on time. He has to.

**BPOV**

Esme was in a good mood today. I found her in the kitchen singing quietly to herself while making breakfast. There were eggs and bacon, along with pancakes, grilled cheese and...were they waffles? Yumm.

"Morning Esme."

"Morning dear. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, very much, thank you. Do you need some help?"

She smiled. "Oh no need, I'm done. Just sit down and eat your breakfast."

I sat and just observed the food. There were just so much. I really couldn't remember the last time I saw this much food, or just knowing that today, I could make my tummy full without making myself worry about money or if I'll have to make a tough choice between a place to stay or food. Choose one over the other. My eyes watered a bit at the feeling of knowing I'm safe here, knowing I don't need to worry about neither of it.

I blinked a few times, willing my tears not to fall before taking a plate, some eggs, pancakes and a waffle.

God, I haven't had a decent meal in well...years.

I kept listening Esme singing quietly, moving her hips to the beat of the music.

"Wow. Somebody is in a good mood. You must have had some hot sex with Mr. D last night."

Her back was turned to me, while washing dishes, but as soon as I mentioned the "sex" word she suddenly froze, and I could hear a plate falling down through her hands, in the sink.

Seconds later, she still said nothing, but picked up her plate, washed it in silence and finally turned her face toward me. Sitting opposite of me, opening her mouth, I could see a little blush covering her cheeks.

"Was I wrong?" I asked.

"It's...it's nothing like that with me and..."

"Oh please Esme, don't start with that sh...crap. If there is one thing I know, then that's sex, trust me. So I'm curious, how is Daddy C in the sack?"

"We weren't...we didn't..."

"Oh Esme, you don't have to be embarrassed. Talk to me. I mean, who else are you going to talk about sex, except your friends. That is if you even..."

" I...I don't talk about my...private life to anyone."

"Why? I would go crazy if I couldn't talk to anyone about it. Talking is healthy. Keeping it all down, making it fester inside..that's never good."

"What about you?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"What _about_ me?"

"I don't know a thing about you. Who you are. Just that your name is Bella and that you have 16..."

"Seventeen, actually."

"Okay. But what about your family? Do you have a mother, or a father? If so, where are they?"

"My mother is dead, and my father...is not worth mentioning. Trust me."

"But..."

I quickly got up, interrupting her before she asked anything else. "I'm not hungry anymore. I'm just gonna take a little walk if you don't mind." Without waiting for her permission, I stormed out, closing the door behind me strongly.

I didn't get far though. Just made a few steps before sitting my ass down on the soft green grass, my eyes and ears directly following the sound and the movement of the trees, looking at the nice view of more green trees, more moss, tall mountains. Everything here seemed to be green. Peaceful, in a way, but way too many green shit.

I tried to let my anger go. I understood why Esme wanted information. She was living with a stranger whom she didn't know a thing about. It was only normal for her to get curious. Yes, I knew all of that, still, it did nothing to calm me. I just sat here, on this lightly wet, green grass, just watching, observing everything and nothing. Don't know how much time had passed but I suddenly heard a sound of a car. The car was parked in the garage and few moments later, Edward walked out. He stopped for a second before walking towards me. For once, he didn't look angry or pissed, which was kind of weird since I was quite getting used to those facial expressions.

"Hey," he said, sitting next to me.

"Hi."

"What did she do this time?"

"Who?"

"My mom."

I shook my head. "Nothing."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "If you say so."

He said nothing after that, just kept sitting next to me, looking at the same direction I was.

"So..." he started.

"So..." I continued.

"I got the results from my exam and well...I...Uh..."

I smirked. "No need to thank me, I did it for your mom anyway. So, what did you get?"

"B-"

I nodded, a bit impressed. "Nice. Congrats Nerdward."

"So I'm a nerd now?Great, thanks." His voiced dripped with sarcasm.

"You're welcome ND."

"ND?"

"Nerdward."

"Why do you keep making that shit up? They're fucking annoying."

I smirked. "I know. It's fun fucking with you."

He grinned this time, a little glint in his eyes. "Oh, you have no idea."

I rolled my eyes. "There you go with your cheep innuendo jokes. Typical."

The sudden ring of his phone interrupted our dispute.

"Hello? Hey Ben. Um, yeah, sure. Ten minutes? Great. See you then."

He just stayed there for a few moments looking at me strangely, like he was conflicted about something before getting up, wiping the grass of his ass, and yeah, in that angle, his ass _did_ look pretty good in those jeans.

_Quit looking Bella. Focus._

"So...I...have to go. Ben called. Just tell mom that I was meeting him and that I'll be home late."

"Will do."

"Okay. Well... see ya."

"Yep."

A few hesitant moments later, he walked away, and into his car, speeding away.

I slowly got in the house, getting upstairs, to my room, when I saw Esme in her room, door slightly open, dressed in this beautiful black dress, putting up her diamond earrings.

I knocked on her door.

"Come in. Oh, it's you dear. Come, I need your advice about something."

"Wow Esme, you look very beautiful. And sexy."

She blushed. "Thanks."

"What's the occasion?"

"Carlisle will soon pick me up, but I don't know where he's taking me, it's a surprise. Now, which necklace should I wear?"

"You don't need those. Put this one," I said, showing a simple silver necklace.

She smiled in approval. "Carlisle bought that one for me when we were dating. We were still kids in a lot of ways. Broke. It took months for him to collect the money from his measly paycheck so he could buy it to me. He said it reminded him of me. It was simple, flawless, but beautiful."

"I bet he got a good blow job that night ha?"

Esme laughed but said nothing.

"Listen dear, I'm sorry if I was being too pushy today..."

"It's okay Esme, you were just curious. I understand. I shouldn't have walked out like that but...I just don't...like talking about...him." I whispered the last word.

She walked a few steps closer to me, putting her fingers on my chin, so she could lift my face, moving the hair from my face. It was done with such gentleness that once again made my eyes fill with moisture. When was the last time anybody looked at me with such kindness and affection?

She saw the sudden sadness in my eyes and changed the subject.

"What time is it?"

"Almost eight."

"Shit. He'll be here soon, and I'm still not ready. Need make up. Now."

Running to the bathroom like a hurricane, I laughed at her clumsiness.

Just as I was about to leave the room, I could hear a phone ringing.

"Bella, could you get that please?"

"Hello? This is Esme Cullen's phone."

"Bella, it's Carlisle. I need to speak to Esme for a moment."

"Sure thing. Here she is."

Esme answered with a warm smile, but soon, it started to fade a way, and a new, hurtful, but fake smile was there.

"Of course Carlisle. It's okay. Next time. Yeah. Bye."

As soon as she slowly sat on the bed, she covered her face with hands and started to cry. I didn't hear her, but I could read her body language. She was trying to be quiet, but to no avail.

"Esme, what happened?Did he cancel on you?"

She just nodded once, not revealing her face.

"Asshole," I whispered.

I don't know why, but in that exact moment she decided to finally show her face, covered with tears.

"Yeah. He is."

Then she did something I didn't expect. She actually chuckled. It wasn't loud, but muffled, and maybe even a bit amused. Just a tiny bit.

"Forgot to tell you, Edward was home, but a friend called. B...Bud?"

"Ben..." she interjected.

"Yeah, anyway, Edward said he'll be home late."

She just nodded, getting up to blow her nose.

She came after a moment, all her make up gone.

We sat in silence on her bed, until she silently blurted out to me that she thinks Carlisle is cheating on her.

"Cheating?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I called him a few times at the hospital and the nurse would always say that he left, but when he would come home, hours later, he'd often smell of cheep women perfume. I even caught him a few times lying, but I never said anything."

"You have to talk to him Esme."

"I know." Then she snorted. "But how can I do that when he is never home?"

"I'll talk to him for you."

She shook her head. "No offense Bella, but I don't want to get you involved. This is between me and Carlisle only."

"Can I at least kick his ass then?"

She smiled. It was a tiny smile, yes, but at least she wasn't crying anymore.

"We'll see dear. Can't promise you anything."

* * *

It was about 2 am when I heard the front door open, and ever so quietly close.

I walked right up to the hallway to see Carlisle. Good, just the person I needed to talk to.

"Well, hello there...Carlisle." I growled the name.

He seemed startled to see me.

"Bella, what are you doing up so late?"

"I should ask you the same."

"Where is everyone?" he asked, not answering my question.

"Asleep. At least Edward is. Esme is still probably crying upstairs."

"Crying?"

"Yes, you ass. Crying, because you stood her up."

"Language Isabella."

"Don't tell me what to do, you're not my _father_. And don't call me Isabella!" I yelled, my voice dripping with venom.

_Who the hell does he think he is?!_

"My house, my rules, and I'll do whatever the hell I want, like it or not."

"You know what? Do what ever you fucking want you cheater, I'm going to pack my bags."

"Pack? What are you talking about? And why are you calling me a cheater?"

"Because now I know exactly why you brought me here. Did you really think if you convinced me to stay at your place for a year, everything will go back to normal? It won't, and it's your fault."

"_My_ fault?"

"Yes, your fault. You have a wonderful, kind wife and a son that both seek for your attention, and what do you do? You turn your back on them so you could sneak around and be with your mistress, and let me tell you, when I first met you, I really thought you were different Carlisle, but you're not. You're just like any other man."

"Hold on for a moment! Why do you keep talking about cheating? Just because I canceled once..."

"Not just _once_." I sighed. "Did you realize that since you've brought me here, I've only seen you twice. Not that it bothers me, but just imagine how much it hurts Esme. She's alone all the time. Don't you think that's sad? Don't you think that you at least owe it to her to explain why you're cheating?"

"Why are you constantly talking about cheating?! I would never cheat on my wife."

"She caught you Carlisle. No point in lying anymore."

"Not that it's your business, but I'm actually telling the truth. I would never cheat on Esme. I love her."

"Then what?" I asked, putting my hands over my chest.

"I..."

"Yes...?"

"I...I've been...helping...someone..."

"Who?"

"If you don't mind, I'd rather explain that to my wife."

"Do that then. I'm certain she's still awake."

He nodded.

I turned my back and started going upstairs just as he called my name.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have yelled at you...You were just trying to help. I know that you're just...that you're not my...you're..."

"Slow down Daddy D, don't give yourself a hemorrhage."

He gave a tiny smile. "You'll stay right? I mean...Esme needs you."

"Do _you_?"

"Esme does."

"I was asking about you, not Esme. What do _you_ want?"

"I want...just...stay. "

I nodded, seeing how hard that was for him to admit. "Okay, I'll stay."

He gave me a true smile. "Thank you."

I nodded. "Now go talk to your wife. Apologize. And you better do it right, because if you hurt that poor woman again, be prepared for your ass to be kicked. And I'm not joking."

He chuckled. "I know. I'm counting on that."

**Was it too obvious about Bella bluffing to leave? Don't worry, she's not going anywhere...not yet anyway. **

**BTW, in this story, there will be no cheating, of _any_ kind.**


End file.
